


may death find you alive

by jessewrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, F/F, i mean i guess "major character death" would technically apply but like? not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessewrites/pseuds/jessewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your tale always begins the same way. There's always a girl, and there's always a story. The girl might've had a name once, years ago, but it has been lost to time, or perhaps to fear. There was the girl and there was you, and your name was Lydia Martin.</p>
<p>(or: lydia is death and allison just keeps coming back)</p>
            </blockquote>





	may death find you alive

Your tale always begins the same way. There's always a girl, and there's always a story. The girl might've had a name once, years ago, but it has been lost to time, or perhaps to fear. There was the girl and there was you, and your name was Lydia Martin.

Her story is more or less the same every time, but sometimes it’s _different_ , and you’re not sure why. When you see her this time, all black hair and steely eyes, you know it’ll be one of those times.

 “What’s your name?” you ask, gently, because you don’t know of this version of her is quiet or shy. Needless to say, she is not shy.

 “I’m Allison,” she says. (It’s Allison this time, that’s a pretty name.) “Who the hell are you?”

 No one’s ever asked you that before. She’s never asked you that before.

 “I’m… Death, I suppose,” you say, and so you become Death.

 “Am I in heaven.” She says ( _Allison_ says) and it’s not really a question.

 “Not yet. Most people don’t believe that there’s really a heaven, anyway. Wherever you’re meant to go, that’s where this walk ends. I don’t choose any of it, so don’t ask.” (You see the smirk playing at her lips. She likes you already. That’s nice. You’re tired of being feared.)

 You don’t even have to ask her what happened, this time. She starts talking, quietly at first. After a while, any traces of unsurety has dropped from her voice.

 It’s during this translation of her story that it occurs to you that she is the most beautiful person you've ever seen.

This time she died at the age of sixteen in a horrible accident, but she doesn’t cry about it. She tells you about the good things. Her first (and only real) boyfriend. Her first girlfriend, who also happened to be her best friend. She makes you laugh and cry and _feel_ until you forget that you have never done any of that. She makes you feel human.

 (It’s the small things that remind you that you aren’t. The way she breathes out of habit, for instance. The way she laughs, like she’s never had to teach herself how to appear non-threatening.)

She’s the first in a long time that makes you hate your job (Assignment? You realize that don’t even know why you’re here)

You talk for a long time, maybe hours and maybe decades. When you reach the end of your trip, there’s something pulling at you. You want to ask you her to stay, but you know she can’t.

You’re not supposed to feel sad, you remind yourself. This is your job. You don’t get to see what’s next, or what’s before. So you send her off, into not-quite-heaven. She turns and waves at you, smiles in a way that almost says “thank you.”

You have the feeling you won’t forget Allison Argent for a long time.

When she finally disappears from sight, you, for the first time in your not-life, have the urge to follow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos/comments always appreciated 8)
> 
> title is from "uma thurman" by fall out boy


End file.
